Races (Arena)
There are 8 playable races in The Elder Scrolls: Arena. Nords Nords hail from the province of Skyrim. They are a tall and fairskinned people who are strong, willful, and hardy. It is rumored that growing in their arctic environment has inured them to its effects, for they seem to shrug off all but the coldest of attacks. Nords take half damage from Cold based attacks, and on a successful saving throw take no damage. They are excellent in all arts concerning the blade and shield.See Nords for more info on the race. Khajiit Khajiit 'hail from the province of Elsweyr. They are a fair skinned people who are extremely hardy, intelligent, and agile. Legend has it that they descended from an intelligent feline race, for they still retain a strange cast to their features. Many Khajiit have taken to painting their faces to more resemble their distant cousins, the predatory cats that hunt the great desert. Khajiit are expert climbers, able to scale chasm wall sides with speed unmatched by any other race. ''See Khajiit for more info on the race. Redguards '''Redguards hail from the province of Hammerfell. They are a stocky, powerful race that are known to be extremely hardy and quick. Legend has it that the Redguard are innately more proficient at weapons than any other race. Redguards receive their (level / 3) as a bonus to hit and damage with any melee weapon (ie...excluding bows). They are excellent in all arts concerning the blade and shield. Bretons Bretons hail from the province of High Rock. They are a tall, darkhaired people. Bretons are a highly intelligent and willful people, and have an outgoing personality. It is said that Bretons are weaned on magic, for it seems to suffuse their very being. As a result Bretons take half damage from any Magic based attacks, and no damage on a successful save. They are excellent in all the arcane arts. See Breton for more info on the race. Argonians Argonians hail from the province of Black Marsh. They are a highly evolved race of reptilians, at home in any marsh-like environment from which they hail. They are known for their intelligence, agility, and speed. Because of their reptilian nature, Argonians do not tire easily while swimming, and seldom drown. They can also swim faster than any other race. They are adept at any art involving the arcane, or involving thievery and sleight of hand. '' See Argonian for more info on the race.'' Wood Elves Wood Elves hail from the province of Valenwood. They are a people of the forests, matching their features to all that is found growing in the green woods of their homeland. They are known to be extremely agile and quick. Wood Elves receive their (level / 3) as a bonus to hit and damage with any bow weapon. They are well suited towards any class, although their nimbleness serves them best in any art involving thievery. See Wood Elves for more info on the race. High Elves High Elves hail from the island province of Summerset. They are a tall, golden-skinned people with almond shaped eyes. High Elves are extremely intelligent, agile, and willful. High Elves seem drawn to magic as a moth is to flame. They have a natural affinity to its use, and often make quite formidable wizards. High Elves are naturally immune to paralyzation. They are adept at any art involving the arcane. See Altmer for more info on the race. '' Dark Elves '''Dark Elves' hail from the province of Morrowind. They are a tall, dark-skinned people with red, glowing eyes. They are known to be extremely strong and intelligent, and very quick. Dark Elves seem innately attuned to weaving magic with weapons. Dark Elves receive their (level / 4) as a bonus to hit and damage with any melee or ranged weapon. They are adept in any art involving the blade and shield combined with the arcane arts. See Dunmer for more info on the race. Category:Races Category:Stub